piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Del Darkskull/Battle of the Muertos Moon
Ahoy pirates! As the Caribbean draws closer to the ominous night of Hallow's Eve, an unnatural evil once again begins to brew in these waters. The taverns be alive with the chatter and rumors of tales of very vile voodoo magic plaguing these waters in the near future... and I believe they are correct! The summer was not a good time for Jolly Roger. After being dealt countless defeats by the many pirates of the Caribbean, he receded in to hiding in the cavernous underworlds beneath our many islands, to lick his wounds and to prepare for his next plot. It has been two months since our last major offensive against the creatures of the Undead army, yet many pirates have still been hard at work repelling any signs of Jolly Roger's influence, busy leading their own raids on both land and sea, as well as defending our islands from invasion. However, Jolly has been saving his resources for the fateful night of October 31st, which is fast approaching us. As we all know, Hallow's Eve is a very mystical holiday; it is rumored that this is the one day of the year our loved ones passed and deceased may return to visit a single day. However, perhaps such a lovely day is also when Jolly Roger and his minions are at their strongest, and are thus able to cast a devastating curse with the full moon that causes every pirate under it's rays to turn in to a henchman of the Undead! Fear not, however! Jolly's curse, although strong, is not complete, thanks to the cunning of Captain Jack and a few very brave pirates. Long ago, Jack and his crew came in to the possession of the Headstone, an ancient Aztec relic with immeasurable voodoo capabilities. Although the Headstone has now been misplaced (or should we say Istolen,/I) without it in his grasp, Jolly Roger finds that his curse only has the ability to turn those outside undead, baring those who are out on the sea or inside buildings. Pirates are also able to keep control of their train of thought - this, however, is where our problem arises. Sources tell me that some pirates may be choosing to not stay loyal to the Brethren; instead of preventing the Curse, they will take advantage of it to reek havoc among the islands of the Caribbean! The only problem, however, is that we can never tell who among us is completely honest; so, we must solve the problem the old fashioned way! I am calling forth IALL PIRATES/I to take part in the Battle of the Muertos Moon, a full-scale battle between friend and foe alike under the beam of the cursed moon this Hallow's Eve. We will all gather on a single island, and wait for the moon to come down upon us. When it does, we all shall be transformed in to undead, and we will then do battle with one another on a massive scale to show Jolly Roger, and the fiends among us, we mean business! BWhat:/B The Battle of the Muertos Moon BWhen:/B October 30th, 2011 (Time to be announced when the Curse schedule comes out) BWhere:/B Port Royal Docks, Kokojillo BWhy:/B To defend the islands of the Caribbean! (and to have a wicked good time!) BWho:/B ALL PIRATES! In order to make this event a success like past events, we would need a very large group of pirates. As such, I ask you all to spread the word! Post this on your guild site, tell all of your friends, and any pirate you can reach! With your help, we can make this an event to remember! Thanks mates! See you all real soon! Category:Blog posts